


Exile

by abcsupercorp



Series: Crossovers. [2]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018), Teenage Bounty Hunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Crossover, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Josie and Sterling know two things about life.1) They only need each other and their twin.2) Boys are so weird.
Relationships: April Stevens/Sterling Wesley, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Luke Creswell/Sterling Wesley, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Series: Crossovers. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935904
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Exile

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Maddie Phillips @'ing Kaylee Bryant on Twitter!

* * *

* * *

Josie Saltzman lives a life where everything felt like it made sense, but at the same time, it didn't.

"Jo, are you going to debate tonight?" Asks Josie's best friend, Sterling Wesley. 

"No, sorry." Josie replies. 

"Jo, you need to go, please. I need you to run interference with April." Sterling begs

Josie sighs as she shuts her locker. "Look Sterl, you like her, right?"

"No." Sterling says, "Okay, fine, yes."

"Then talk to her, Sterling." Josie replies.

"But she's so mean to me." Sterling whines, "I have no clue why I like her."

Josie shrugs, "She's cute and short, just your type."

"Shut up." Sterling grumbles. "Your type is that too."

"Yes, but I don't make it obvious." Josie replies.

"We're basically the same person, Josie." Sterling tells her. 

"That's not true." Josie argues. Then she pauses for a second, "It is pretty true, isn't it?"

"Yep," Sterling replied, popping the "p". "Speaking of short, mean and cute, Penelope Park at 3'oclock." 

"Shit, hide me." Josie mutters as she hides behind Sterling. 

"Hi, JoJo." Penelope says with a smirk, "Nice seeing you today. Hiding behind your bodyguard."

" _Be gone, Satan._ " Josie mutters quietly. 

"Aw, it's so cute how flustered you still get around me." Penelope flirts. 

"Oh God." Sterling grimaces. 

"April and I talk about you _all_ the time." Penelope smirks. "Well, I better go, bye" then she walks away.

Sterling spins around, panicked. "Okay, now you HAVE to come."

"Fine!" Josie groans, "I told myself I wouldn't get sucked into debate this year but-" 

"Thank you! Thank you!" Sterling squeals as she pulls Josie in for a hug.


End file.
